Superman
200px |Caption=Superman as he appears in Man of Steel |Origin=DC Comics |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Hannibal's Version Kal Elvis (remix) & Hannibal's Version SeanAltly's version Shadowtak's Version}} Superman is a superhero owned by DC Comics. He is widely known throughout the world and is considered a cultural icon of America. Superman is the last son of the dead planet Krypton, rocketed away as an infant by his father who believed that the planet was about to explode, only to find out he was right when it actually does. Arriving on Earth, the child was taken in by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who raised him as their own child. As he grew up, he discovered that due to this solar system's yellow sun, he had fantastic powers, of flight, speed, strength, endurance and enhanced senses. He decided to use these powers for good, ultimately becoming a hero, given his name by reporter Lois Lane, with whom he would come to work at the Daily Planet in his civilian identity and to whom he would eventually become married. In M.U.G.E.N, it was made by Kal-Elvis, The Monk, Caddie, and SeanAltly. The Monk made the first edition version, Kal-Elvis made the regular version, Caddie made an NES version and Tunglashor made AI patches for Hanibal and Kal-Elvis' Superman characters. Kal-Elvis's Old Version Kal-Elvis's old Superman uses six buttons and uses Magneto's sprites as a base. He carries a fairly good amount of specials and hypers. He has a flight ability, and also has a striker. In his Bizzaro mode, some of his attacks change up, and his striker changes as well. He has somewhat easy A.I. making him a nice opponent and character for inexperienced players. There is also an A.I. patch for this character, but it might be lost. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} ] || }} ] || }} | | }} || }} || }} || }} || }} || }} || }} + | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} Uses 1000 power|| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} |Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Firepunk & Shadowtak's Version This one uses Justice League Task Force SNES sprites. It doesn't play like in that game however. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} | | }} || }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} |Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' Superman Reeve This version of Superman seems to be a joke spriteswap of Saiyanman, some sprites still remain as well. His sprites seem to be ripped directly ripped from the Cristopher Reeve Superman movie, which is why he's named Superman Reeve. He can easily K.O. most opponents, due to his heavy damage, and large amount of overpowered projectiles. He also can change modes, from normal, to a damaged mode, to a super powered mode. Strangely, he can also trigger animations as well. He can trigger a animation where he leaves the battle to fight Doomsday, which causes him to go into damaged mode. He also has another, where he dies after fighting Doomsday, which will K.O. himself instantly. NES Superman This Superman, made by Caddie, plays very accurately to the NES game of the same name, which means he has a bar indicating on how long Superman can use his famous superpowers. He can be overpowered, as his laser vision can be spammed to a easy K.O. Videos File:Superman Mugen Duels File:Juggernaut vs Superman (Christopher Reeve) Ultimate Mugen Fight 2014 File:Random Mugen Battle- Superman vs. Shazam Category:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Characters from the United StatesCategory:HumanoidsCategory:AliensCategory:HeroesCategory:DC CharactersCategory:Comic Characters Category:30's CharactersCategory:Movie Characters